High School Medical
by solofia
Summary: What if the staff of Seatle Grace was all of the suddenly tennagers? Here's my version of that.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine if Meredith and Derek were two horny 16 year olds... that idea flown by my head in the middle of my Portuguese class. Now I have no idea what is "complemento agente da passiva" but it was totally worth. **

As the bell rang Meredith and Cristina left the geometry class. Meredith has wearing ear plugs and sunglasses because of her night away with Derek and Cristina had her eyes glued to a medical magazine she had stolen from somewhere.

"Rough night?"

"B&S- Beer and sex with Derek in his car in the woods"

"When did you go Britney Spears?"

"Last week in Mark Sloan's party; now it almost doesn't hurt at all. Hopefully I will spend the night away with him again tonight."

While they were talking about this Lexie walked by them. She had start High School that year and was got a slushy in her face every day. As it turns out, being the Dancing Queen's younger nerdy sister didn't do much for her.

"You're going to meet him again? I'm telling dad."

"Wherever, I'm not the one with a crush on Mark Sloan." said Meredith with a smile on her face.

"Oh, baby's first crush!"Cristina mocked.

"Shut up"

"Oh look, she's blushing. She almost looks like Jackson Avery when he's near her" Cristina was in no way stop the mocking.

"I hate you both!"

"The feeling is mutual"

Then April joined the conversation:

"Would you stop the insults, Mr. Harris is going through the hall!"

"If you like him so much screw with him in the teacher's room after school."Both of them responded.

"Like if any of you had gotten any Lucky around here."

"Meredith had."

"What can I say; I'm the Queen of the tequila."

"How do we get along?"

"I don't know, I have daddy issues and you have no father."

After school Meredith saw Thatcher waiting for her on the gate.

"Young Lady you're not seeing him again! How long has this been going on?

"You don't understand, I love him I think he might be the one."

"Nobody meet's the love of their lives at the age of 16!"

"I hate you"

"Hearing that a lot these days"

_That night _

Meredith heard a little rock beating at her window. She knew that could only be Derek he's the one that loves clichés.

"Hey let me up, I heard about your dad."He whispered.

"It's 1AM, what if my dad walks in?

"He's old he's probably sleeping at this time. Besides I have the ones that glow in the dark…"

"God enough for me"

After the 5th round of sex her dad walked in and kicked Derek out and called his mom… that wasn't a pretty scenario…

**So this was the first chapter, I'll upload the next one tomorrow if I figure out how to write a story as a 2****nd**** chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy please don't

**Thanks for the reviews; my first story didn't have any… I know somebody asked me if Meredith is popular and if Lexie is her real sister. Meredith is popular as the really drunk chick at the party and Lexie is only her half sister. Thatcher has Meredith's custody since her mother is always busy. Susan is still alive and Molly doesn't exist; Cristina is bookworm and April is a dork. Mark and Derek are the cool kids and Alex and Jackson are their servants. **

**I'll figure something for the other characters. **

"Do you have any idea what you're doing? What if you got pregnant, what would you do? That's it; I'm making sure you I'll never see him again; I'm sending you to your mother"

"Daddy you don't understand what I'm feeling. I have friends were and a life; and what do you do: you take them away from me just because you don't like my boyfriend."

"I'm not having this conversation, start packing up your things. You'll be in Boston this Weekend."

"Do you know how it feels, when I'm in his arms? I feel safe, not like when you send me to mom when you're upset at something. Let's face it, you're a coward!"

Thatcher slaps her right in the face. As Meredith's veins start to come to the surface her hands stay clasped behind her back. Angst flows from her whole body, leaving her with cold chills, her eyes get field with tears and she eventually starts crying.

"Did you know that he always tries to control how many drinks I have at a party, and when I have a little bit too much he holds my hair while I vomit. He offers me his jacket when I'm cold even if the only thing his wearing under it it's a t-shirt. When I'm with a really bad hangover he just kisses the top off my head and says "I love you" like he does every single day. He's a freaking superhero! Is he still not good enough for you? "

"You don't see. You don't know how the rest of the world sees you with your makeup and black clothes from heads to toes. He's tricking you into sleeping with him!"

"I was the one who had that idea; he wanted to save himself for marriage. He tried to talk me out of it but I talked him into to it, perfectly aware of what I was getting into. Does that make me a whore daddy? So be it, I don't care what you think, because I know how much he loves me and believe me: it's more than you!"

Thatcher walks out of her room without saying a word. He just calls her mom. The true hurts when you hear it from somebody else and Meredith couldn't be more correct: he didn't loved her that much as she described Derek's love for her.

Meanwhile Meredith calls Cristina at four in the morning without hesitating.

"It's four in the morning this better be worth it, there is a science test tomorrow and I would like to sleep."

"My dad is sending me back to my mom; he caught me and Derek and wants to make sure that I will never see him again. I don't want to think the last time I saw him was him picking his clothes up and looking to my window from his mother's car as they drived away. His eyes trough the glass broke me and I fell apart. That's it: I'm a sobbing mess I had to confront my dad and that… that… those words were all I wanted to say since I was five and still they managed to break me from the inside. He slapped me I screamed at him and now… I… I…"

"Don't, don't try to speak just your wining is already making me want to spill gasoline and a match in my pajamas. Calm down adults are stupid… they say they understand you but they don't. When they were our age their school bus didn't have a floor and Fred Flintstone was their driver. And they still have the guts to judge us because of our bulimia and obsession with vomit; the fact of us not eating dinosaurs and dead animals doesn't makes us aliens… and then they go all "What kind of clothes are those, don't you know what a belt is?" I tell you what it's called homo ergaster… "

Meredith let a really small laugh from the other side of the phone. In that moment that was all she needed: a true friend happy to put up with her crap in the middle of the night. She could be losing Derek but she knew that Cristina would always be there for her, they would be the two crazy and chatty old ladies at the nursing home saying "When I was young this used to be all orange trees". That's what true friends really are for and in that moment she had a ton of them even she has only called one of them.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :) **

**I plan to write more of these along the weekend. In Portugal it's eight hours later than the standard time in the United States so, if I write anything at 10:00AM it will be in the States by two in the afternoon. **

**Please write all the questions you would like and I will more than happy to respond back to you. I want to write a lot more chapters to this FanFic and I will write in every chance I get. I have Carnaval Holidays coming up so in a few days I'll be at home for 5 days and I'll have lots of free time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Run Joey run

**Hey Guys! So here's the new chapter. God bless the weekends. **

That morning Meredith didn't wanted to get out of bed. She knew there was a world outside her bed and at that time that other world sucked; she was leaving Seatlle in two days and if the world stopped it would be perfect…well almost since Derek wasn't in her bed with his arms around her. That was a feeling that not even herself could explain, it was like…like when you wrap a baby in a blanket and that leaves them so comfortable and safe till they eventually fall asleep; for her being in Derek as something like that, once that she missed a kind of parental love when she was little and Derek was taller and older than her.

She dressed her short black dress and black leggings and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

That outfit was usually a form of expression and a piece of clothing often worn because it was perfect for hot days but that morning, it had a different meaning. Even known it was a sunny day, one of those really rare sunny days in Seatlle the sun had died, the clouds came to haunt her and all trace of happiness had vanished. She was grieving.

When she got to the kitchen nobody said a thing, they just kept looking at their cereal bowls and eating as fast as they could.

She and Lexie walked to the school bus stop like every day but Derek came to pick Meredith up to give her a ride and Lexie agreed into not say a word about that to their father. She knew her sister loved Derek more than anyone and wanted her to spend every day she still had with Derek before moving way. What she didn't knew was that Derek wasn't really taking her to school… they were running way together since their parents didn't understand their love.

They drove to the woods were they used to meet and put a tend up in there. Like they didn't know what to do they went in a marathon of quickies, middies and longies.

There they were, in each other's arms happier than… I don't know …EVER. She could be in there forever; her head was resting in Derek's chest and she could hear his heart beat getting her whole body all worm even standing inside an old tent naked when they had blankets right next to them.

Suddenly Mer's phone rang. She was already expecting a call from her asking where the hell she was.

"I'm okay."

"Then where are you"

"Hiding in the woods with Derek so my dad can't break us up."

"I hate being the one breaking the news to you but your dad called the police, my phone is in speaker, and I'm in an interrogation room."

As soon as both of them heard that they knew their only chance was to run way so the cops couldn't get to them.

"Leave your phone behind, and rip the license out"

"Do you want to leave your clothe here to? Because you look really pretty in that dress."

"Shut up and drive"

"You know we I'll get caught sooner or latter right?"

"Not if you drive fast enough to the next hiding place"

"Where do we go?"

Exactly, where would they go? They couldn't go to an hotel because they would be found; they couldn't even buy food because if they were in the news they would also get caught.

"Drive to school."

"What?"

"I'm telling you Derek, drive to school."

"They can find us"

"Not if we know how to hide…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry, I just figured everything out."

"Okay."

Meredith had the brilliant idea of hiding bellow the teacher's lounge in the chain room. It had a funny smell but with Derek everything smelled like lavender.

After 3 hours inside a dirty and stinky room they decided to sneak in to kitchen and steel some food because they were starving.

Unfortunately, they were caught and ran as fast as they could to the auditorium. The cops followed them but like they were teenagers and not middle aged fat men obsessive with donuts they could easily escape from them.

"Stop in the name of the law."

"Make us."

"The building is surrounded, you two don´t have a chance."

"Let's see about that!"

With some sneaky maneuvers and jumping over the chairs they got to the stage door and went to the prop room downstairs.

Thanks to their teachers the place was a mess and there was a lot where to hide.

The most obvious was under a table in a big towel so they stayed behind some bookshelves.

"Look, they really are going to catch us Derek, let's just come clean."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to give you this."

Derek hands her a small blue jewelry box with a smile on his face.

"What is this?"

"Open it."

"Oh it's so…"

"You don't know what that's supposed to be, don't you."

"No I have no idea."

"It's a necklace, see that's a mariachi holding a bottle of tequila. It reminds me of you"

"You are my knight in converse. How can my dad break us up?"

While the cops climb down the stairs they kiss each other one last time; he will call her every day and night to give her a metaphorical good-night-kiss.

The next morning Meredith left Seatlle and all of her friends were there to say goodbye to her, she worn the mariachi necklace as her dad and Susan drived her away.

"Bye Derek."She whispered.

And that would have been a perfect movie scene if Bailey and Callie weren't on the other lane topless on top of a convertible. (I told you I'd figure something for the other characters.)

Still Derek stay in the same spot for 2 hours, his dream girl had diapered.

**Relax isn't done yet, they will meet again. I know I upload this very frequently but that's just because I hate having to wait for something and I have a lot of free time. Review this soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Webcam

**Knock, knock. Who's there? Chapter 4. Sorry about that joke I didn't know what to write in the beginning anyway… **

Meredith turned her laptop on and prepared her hair. She had been in Boston for a week and that night it was the first time she would actually see Derek. Sure he called her every morning to wake her up and every night to know about her day and say good night.

She dressed her white dress she had only worn once but knew it was Derek's favourite because he loves those girly clothes. Obviously she was wearing the mariachi necklace and a pair of hearings Derek had given her for her 16th birthday, one was an "M" for Meredith and the other was a "D" for Derek. Also put on her hair a red hair band once more, Derek's favourite.

Any second Derek would be there talking to her.

"Meredith, are there?"

"Yeah I am. Finally I get to see you, you have no idea how much I missed those blue eyes."

"Me too; and some other parts of you."

"Shut up."

"You're all dressed up. Are you going anywhere?"

"No. the kids around here are all a bunch of April's. When I got here I broke in the drinks cabinet I got a really bad hangover. The next day I went to school wearing sunglasses and they all started to run. It looked like I was going to murder them with a deli slicer or write my name in their foreheads with a waffle iron."

"Sorry I wasn't there to hold your hair in the hangover part."

"Yeah me too."

"Speaking of April, do you know what I found out?"

"No spill it."

"So, me, Mark, Alex and Jackson were playing truth or drear…"

"Isn't that a girl's game?"

"We were on ecstasy."

"Who's your dealer?"

"Very funny."

"I know I should do stand up."

"Anyway, Alex chose truth and we asked him on which girl did he had a crush on…"

"How old are you 12?"

"Meredith really!"

"Fine, I'll stop mocking."  
"He said…"

"Ellen DeGeneres."

"C'mon!"

"Sorry."

"He said…"

"Godzilla."

"Do you want to know or what?"

"Sorry, I haven't got the chance to mock you or play with your curls or feel your arms around my shoulders."

"I really miss your smart ass comments. Since you left I don't have anything to play with after school, I'm going bananas here."

"I love you."

"Me too."

"So who's Alex crush?"

"April."

"What?"

"I KNOW"

"But she annoying, and walks around all nerdy and wears shocks up to the knees."

"Who don't choose the people you love."

"You really don't"

"Do you know who's going crazy without you too?"

"Is it Cristina?"

"How did you…?"

"I also have her number."

During an hour of chatting and a bra on the floor they found a way of killing the suffer, to not see the one you love every day is awfully painful.

"Rebember what you said about my curls?"

"If you remind me off how far from each other we are, I'll start crying and you'll try to hug me but you can't because you're inside or car in your garage and I'm alone in my home sitting on my bed."

"Then check the window."

"Derek!You're here you came for me!

I knew it; I knew you would come for me. My dad is an ass."

"How about coming down stairs to meet me."

She ran as fast as she could and jumped in his arms, she kissed him, partially raped him on his back seat. They stayed there wrapped in each other's arms going for another quickie every ten minutes.

As Meredith fell asleep Derek admired her even that both of them were freezing; that hotie was his girlfriend, if everything stayed the same in a few years she would probably be his wife.

He and previous girlfriends but never felt a kind of love so strong, capable of dragging him till Boston.

He picked her up and took her, wrapped in a purple blanket she had brought downstairs to her room.

The only thing she had there were boxes and a very small bed where she and been sitting while video chatting.

He took a pajamas from one of the boxes and dressed her up in it. Even wearing a pajamas with sheep jumping over fences she could still look hot.

Got her inside the bed and made a little room for him.

When he pulled the covers up she turned and rested her head in his chest. She was still sleeping but she knew Derek was there with her.

Two weeks later social services took Meredith away because of Ellis constant absence. Now her dad would have to put up with her anyway.

**More chapters still to come! ****.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dog days are over

**Over a day without writing anything… I don't how I made it. **

**Here comes chapter 5 enjoy. **

Everybody was waiting for her. Cristina couldn't stop beating her foot; April had made a sign saying "Welcome back we missed you" with a picture of her as a water mark (she knew Meredith would eventually throw that way but still she took the time to make that crap) Alex and Jackson had 13 bottles of tequila hidden inside the bushes of her house. Lexie was on top of a tree with a pair of binnacles regarding a cab with her older sister inside. Even Stark the bipolar transvestite who was also a midget (did you see this one coming?) was wearing a ballet tutu waiting on the gate.

And Derek… Derek just wanted to hold his favourite drunk girl. He was letting her spend some time with her friends but at night… at night they would hit the bars, probably get high and then they would do it "hard and sloppy, the Johnny Gan way – Bobby Lee". When Meredith had a "666" on her eyes he knew it was go time.

Lexie saw a yellow spot down the street, Derek couldn't wait any longer. He knew she and already sent her stuff overnight so he texted her "Leave the cab while moving u make big entrance xoxo." Meredith texted back "Ok Lol luv u". Oh the beauty and text; meaningless letters meant huge things.

Unfortunately while Meredith jumped of the cab, the driver didn't stopped and ran over a young and dreamer Stark and broke both his legs and arms and a determinant bone below the waist… he never got to lose the virginal glow or dance again. He's face got ruined and now he would never become one of Cristina's Aguilera background singers or be the star of "Fame" or his favourite movie "Burlesque". And that was the day a queer boy saw his dreams and Madonna posters on the trash, and was domed to a life as one of Santa's evil elves.

But everybody was so happy about Meredith that they only noticed when he was already 12 blocks away.

Meredith jumped from the cab to Derek's lap and gave him the world's longest kiss… well… not the longest kiss but for them it was a record. They could only kiss for so long if they were on the back seat or a bar stall, occasionally on the gym locker room when Coach Hines wasn't looking.

"How much for an hour?" said Mark.

"Yeah Anne Frank. So what's Dachau like?"

"You do realize you are the Jewish one, right Cristina?" said Meredith.

After one hour of bla-bla, they crashed the mall and went to some 3-D cheap movie.

"Stupid Harry Potter trailer, he already read the book and now how it ends."

"Jennifer Garner plays a spy? Oh that's original!"

"Why is Izzie singing "Bennie and the Jets" with James Marsden?"

"Just cut the crap and go to the movie!"

"Buuuuu!"

_Half an hour later… _

"Why? Why, did the monster died? He was so young…"

"I know the scientist had only created him an hour ago!"

While half on them was grieving the death of the monster the other was laughing for the same reason…

"Derek, Derek I think somebody spilled pot on the popcorn, I'm really high on the stuff."

"And I also switched your 7-up for vodka."

"Were all drunk, how fun is that?"

These were the half that was laughing.

The crying ones were:

April- "He just wanted to be loved."

Lexie-"I want my mommy!"

Jackson- "I worn diapers till I was 6. The kids on my class mocked me every day…"

Alex-"(to Mark) Oh Bambi… I cried so much when they killed your mommy!"

Mark- "(to Mark) Barbie… why did Ken left you!"

After this they all got expelled. But like it was almost 7 o'clock of the NIGHT and almost all the girls and Alex and Jackson were wearing Daisy dukes they decided to invade the night clubs. Fun fact April and Cristina had never gone to one.

**This chapter is very short but during the week I have less free time. But I promise to make drunk Cristina and April hilarious on the next chapter (it should be in by Wednesday). **

**SPOILER: THERE I'LL BE A KARAOKE WELL… A KIND OF.**


	6. Chapter 6 Tik tok tamariz

**Sorry because of this little delayer, but my week got a little complicated, to resume I'm dressed like a 1920 fisherwoman (guess what my teachers gave me a free hat). Anyway here's the cocaine palooza. **

They all spent one combineted million dollars in booze all of them were shirtless, except for Lexie who was been forced to wear a top by Meredith.

Now they were opening a karaoke and they decided by a spin the bottle game the first ones were Meredith and Derek singing wherever stupid song the DJ chose for them.

Everybody was counting with a love song instead of it was… wait…wait for it…w-a-I-t-f-o-r-I-t…One Bourbon, one Scotch, one Beer.

"… One Beer. That's my order "

Before they had the chance to finish the song Meredith umpped on Derek and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him put his noose between her boobs. And after that we all can figure out what happened for the next 2 hours.

When they got back the scenario was this:

April was dancing on top of the bar counter in her underwear as Cristina sang "12 days of Christmas";

Lexie was making out with Mark;

Alex and Jackson were throwing dollar bills at April and Cristina while wearing Santa Claus hats;

There was a red hair boy sitting near them who could take his eyes of Cristina;

Once again topless Bailey and Callie were around only this time Arizona was also topless with them and wrote "Baskin Robbins gone wild" on her boobs.

"Lexie what the…?" said Meredith while walking towards them with only one shoe on.

"I don't care and guess what; our love is so strong it's already burning those benches over there."

"Oh holy crap… Cristina what are you doing?"

"I'm lighting my shot again! Hey baby look at these, I'm an ironing table see? Half my bra is stuffed."

"I'll take her." said the red hair boy later know as Owen.

"She's not a hooker!Take outside you pervert!"

"That wasn't what I meant."

When you're inside a burning building, you don't care who takes your best friend outside, you just want them to taker for your sake and hers.

"Alex, Jackson take April now you're near the drinks and the fire is near you! Lexie run!Forget it, Mark pick her up and run!"

"Can I fell her up?"

"Yeah sure, now run!"

Before the bar completely fell apart Derek grabbed Meredith and ran with her in his arms, like in those cheesy Disney movies the prince saved the princess and all that anti-feminist crap.

That day is the date they remember forever. It was the day Lexie started to date Mark; the day April started to date Alex; the day Cristina meet her first boyfriend ever Owen; and overall the day they almost died_."After a day like this when so many prayers are answered and so many don't" – voice over of the episode "Some kind of Miracle" 3x17 narrated by Meredith._

Later that night Meredith fell asleep in Derek's lap.

"Hey what time is it? Where's Lexie?"

"It's okay. Mark took her home. The others went home by cab and we are still here, inside my car."

"I need to tell you something."

"What Meredith?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I found out before the first time we video chatted."

"Have went the doctor? Oh my good you drank."

"I didn't, I pretend I was drunk and you all bought it."

"So can you drive home?"

"Yeah talk to you tomorrow."

After this Meredith was kicked out of her house and moved in with Derek, his mom asked for her custody and agreed to take care of the baby while they studied so that life they had created wouldn't destroy their lives. She took care of it while med school and did everything for them.

_Delivery day _

They knew they were having a baby girl, Derek's mom had borrowed them baby clothes and got them a crib and all those things.

The pain had taken over Meredith's body; she was scared she was just a kid. A seventeen year old to be précised and her boyfriend was visiting her from college. She wanted her mom and her dad and most of all, all of her friends (Cristina was the only one there).

"Push, I know you can!"

"No this hurts to bad; I want to go home, let me go you physics!"

"Look at me, the head and the shoulders were the worse; they're out, the longer you're doing this the longest you'll be here. Just one more and we will have a baby girl in our arms… do you want to met her or what?"

"One more?"

"One more."

"Stupid, fuck you I hate you, you should be dead I hate your hair!"

"That's impossible!And she is out."

"She's out?"

"Meredith she's beautiful."

And they spent that rainy day of October 30th with their daughter Leah Caroline. She had all her features from Meredith but her smile reminded them of Derek. She was so happy and smiley there in their arm's.

_2 years later _

She runs every Saturday morning to the gate to meet Meredith and Derek. They visit her every weekend and play with her; they even sleep in the same bed so she can spend all the time possible with her mommy and her daddy.

She and mommy play with the dolls, and she makes new hairstyles for her dad (she doesn't have a future as hairstylist).

Her little blonde ponytails bounce from one side to the other while she laughs with her parents.

So they are one happy weird and little crazy family.

**So this is the end of this Fic. The longest week and a half of my life. Please review soon. I haven't got any reviews lately.**


	7. Chapter 7 warning

**The story "High School Medical" is being continued in a sequel named "How many bottles can you count?" (Check my profile), if you want to continue reading this. **

**Because of Leah they wouldn't be in parties that often so it felt to me writing another story as a sequel would be more correct. **

**Sign: solofia.**

**PS: Please check this sequel, please, please, please!**


End file.
